That's How You Know
by HC247
Summary: A question we all ask. Glinda questions Elphaba about love. Fiyerba with a slight hints of Flinda and Gelphie. Inspired in part by the movie "Enchanted". Take as you will.


**I seem to have a lot of these late night inspiration bouts. Forgive the borrowed hsitorical content in this chapter. It seemed to fit and I went with it.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was on a particularly stormy day that Glinda chose to pose a question to her roommate. "Do you love me, Elphie?"

From her chair on the other side of the room, Elphaba, who couldn't have been more stunned had the blonde asked her strip naked and dance a jig, gawked at the other girl in a quite undignified manner. "Excuse me?"

Glinda's gaze was innocent. "Just what I said. Do you love me?"

Still trying to process the outlandish inquiry, the green girl set her book aside and removed her glasses as she answered. "Well, you are my friend--my best friend-- and I do care for you a great deal, so I suppose that could qualify as some sort of love. But if you mean the other kind," she paused, "I'm sorry to disappoint, dearie, but that's what you have Fiyero for."

The blonde gave a wave of her hand. "Of course I meant as a friend, silly girl. Honestly, was that how it sounded?" And she would never admit that there had been an underlying hope to that question, but covered it well. "Besides, then all of the delicious boys around here would be a waste!" She giggled like the high-society heiress she was.

Choosing to give the girl the benefit of the doubt, Elphaba brought up Glinda's favorite subject. "Where is Fiyero anyway? I thought the two of you were going out tonight?"

She received a huff as a response. "We were, but he had to cancel. Something about a 'pressing matter' that he 'absolutely could not get out of'". Another huff. "Ridiculous if you ask me."

The green girl rose her brown eyes to Glinda's blue ones, surprised to see angry sparks flashing from their depths. She really was upset! "Glinda, I'm sure he was telling the truth. Fiyero doesn't seem like the kind of guy to lie to get out of a date, especially with someone like you. You know how excited he is to see you when he is here."

The blonde still looked doubtful. "I suppose so, but he enjoys spending time with all of us, especially you, Elphie. He told me himself how much he likes talking with you."

It was Elphaba's turn to release a sort. "The only 'talking' he subjects me too is pointed insults of my lack of a social life. Oz forbid I actually do something _productive_ with my time rather than drink myself into oblivion and make a fool of myself in public."

"But he does like you, Elphie. He told me so. He knows how important you re to me."

This resulted in a small smile from the green girl. "That's nice, Glin. I know he makes you happy, so I'm willing to tolerate his presence."

But sometimes I wonder if he really cares," Glinda mused, "Sometimes it's almost like I wonder if he even loves me at all."

"Of course he does. Love isn't all sunshine and roses, Glinda."

Her friend shot her an indignant glare. "I know that! I just wish he would show me more often."

"And how would he do that?"

She shrugged. "You know, take me out somewhere to show me off. Buy me something expensive. He is prince after all," she reasoned

"Glinda, that not how you know that he loves you."

"It has to be! It's what he's always done."

"But that doesn't make it right."

"Who says?"

Elphaba's brown rose to her hairline, but she didn't comment. Instead, she merely shook her head and turned her attention back to her studies when she heard her roommate inquire softly, "Then how do you know?"

Sighing deeply, she answered her friend. "How do you know what, Glinda?"

"Elphie, look at me. This is important!"

She did and Glinda posed the question again. "How do you know that a man loves you?"

Not wanting to get into this conversation, the green girl began to protest, "Glinda, really. I am the last person you should ask on this. I've never been in love and I never plan to be."

"We both know that's not true. You're a girl. Every girl wants to me in love!"

"I don't" She did, but she wouldn't have shared that information for any reason.

"You do, but we'll fight about that later. Answer the question!"

"No."

'Please?"

"No."

"Elphie!"

"No, Glinda. Absolutely, no way in Oz, no! I know nothing about love and I would be no help at all!"

Glinda planted herself in her armchair and regarded Elphaba with a pointed stare. "But Elphie, you must know something. What about all of those books you read? Surely they must have something in there about love."

Resisting the urge to massage her head to ease the oncoming headache, the green girl quietly responded, "They're history books, Glinda, not romance novels. I seriously doubt they would have instructions on the art of love."

"But there has to be something in them. Anything."

Seeing she would get no where until she offered some morsel of information, the green girl crossed the room and picked a book from the shelf. Leafing through it, she came to sit on the arm of Glinda's chair just as she found what she sought. 'Here," she indicated the page. "It's a bit extravagant, but perhaps this can help."

The blonde peered at the page. "It's just a picture of the Oz Mahal." She turned questioning eyes on her friend. "What's so special about that?"

Elphaba's eyes were wide. "You've never heard the story?" At the shake of a blonde head, Elphaba handed her the book and settled herself on the floor across from her. "It's quite beautiful, actually. In ancient times, the Ozma married a foreigner from Ev. Her husband was a powerful man in that land, but gave it all up to come serve Oz with her. When the Ozma became sick and died, her husband was overcome with grief. In the midst of his mourning, he ordered the building to be constructed as a final resting place for her late wife and as a testament to his love for her. It took nearly a decade to complete, but when it was, it stood as the most glorified building in all of Oz."

Glinda's eyes were wide. "Oh, Elphie," she murmured. "That's so beautiful!'

"Isn't it?" She felt a sad smile cross her own features. "Her husband ordered a similar structure to be built adjacent to hers as his tomb, but he died before work could begin. So instead, he was buried next to his beloved so that they might be together in the next life as well. So you see?" She turned her gaze to Glinda. "Some people show their love in extravagant ways-"

"Like Fiyero!" Glinda exclaimed.

Elphaba held up a hand. "And some don't. It depends on the person. Perhaps Fiyero is learning that there are simpler ways to show you that he cares."

"Such as?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Does he ever just reach out and take you hand? Maybe he'll plan a special evening for the two of you and either cook your favorite food himself or have it catered. He could even just take you for a walk and spend the time enjoying your company." She shrugged. "I'm not sure, Glinda. But I don't think that it necessarily has to be anything over the top."

The blonde had opened her mouth to answer when a knock sounded at the door and the man in question stuck his head inside of the room. "Hello ladies," he said pleasantly, only to notice them sitting together with the book open between them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not wanting to ruin this for her roommate, Elphaba quickly said, "Not at all. Glinda and I were just studying a bit of history."

"Oh. All right, as long as it wasn't anything important." Oblivious to the green girl's eye roll, he strode into the room and dropped a kiss on his girlfriend's brow. "Do you mind if I steal her for a while, Elphaba?" He turned his gaze back to the blonde. "I have a surprise for Glinda."

Glinda's eyes grew large and she shot a blinding smile at the green girl. Elphaba caught the meaning and returned it with one of her own. "Go ahead. Just don't keep her out all night."

Fiyero tossed her a smile over his shoulder as he made his exit, but said nothing. Glinda threw her arms around her roommate and hugged her tightly. "This is it, Elphie!" Her smile was positively radiant. "This is what I needed. I told you that you would know"

"I told you," Elphaba said as she returned the hug. "Now go on. Don't keep him waiting."

With another smile and a promise to return at a reasonable hour, Glinda seized Fiyero's waiting hand and allowed him to lead her from the dorms. Elphaba watched them go, then shook her head.. Returning to her chair, she picked up her book and began to read, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously for her roommate.

A thousand thoughts assaulted her mind and she snapped the book closed. Resting her chin on her hand, the green girl's thoughts strayed to the conversation that had taken palce only a short time ago.

"_I told you that you would know!"_

_Maybe Glinda, _she thought as her eyes took in the brilliant colors of the sunset_. But that doesn't mean I'll ever know for myself_

* * *

It was the better part of four years later when she leaned.

She knew they should be on her way; there was no way of telling if they were being trailed or not. But she couldn't move just yet.

He lay beside her, body limp with sleep. His hair was tousled slightly and his lips were twisted into an adorable half smile. A smile crossed her own lips as she rested her head against his chest, tipped upwards so that she could study him. Giving in to the powerful urge, she ran her long fingers through his hair, an action that caused his features to twist and contort slightly and she held back a laugh at the sight it caused.

He had given up his world to come with her. A life of shallow contentment and lukewarm affection that anyone else would have killed for. The fact that he was her with her now was all she would ever need.

A puff of air escaped from his mouth and he cracked an eye open. "Fae?"

"I'm here," she whispered. "Go back to sleep. You need the rest."

Not bothering to question her, he did as she bade, pulling her further into his embrace. Elphaba closed her own eyes and allowed a contented sigh to escape as she snuggled down into his arms. This was all she would ever need.

As Fiyero tightened his arm around her, she knew without a doubt a felling she never thought she would.

His presence with her now was how she knew.

She was loved.

* * *

**:D ?**


End file.
